


Of pucking course

by SassyProudBooknerd



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Next Gen, but also lacrosse, but not much since I don't know a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyProudBooknerd/pseuds/SassyProudBooknerd
Summary: So Kent's daughter goes away for college and meets Bitty's and Jack's daughter and hockey/lacrosse wars ensue.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope you guys like this! Comments are very welcomed! Also I don't know how to indent so any help would be much appreciated. Also also don't expect regular updates. Sorry, but life happens.

I am all nerves as I open my new dorm room. I am greeted by a small, white room that is stuffed with three dressers, three desks, a bunk bed, and a single bed. 

"Wow, this is small," my dad says, walking in behind me. "How did they fit all of this in here?" 

"There's no telling. Probs magic," I say, laughing. I walk to the single bed and throw my duffle bag down on it. "First come, first serve!" 

Dad laughs and plops a box on it. "Your roommates are going to hate you, Charli." 

"Rules of the dorm, Dad. This is what you missed when you decided to go to a community college instead." 

"Well, I couldn't quite move into a dorm when I had a daughter to take care of. And anyways you have literally been here for a minute! You don't know the rules yet." 

"More than you now," I say, teasingly.

“How did I raise such a brat? It all started when you rebelled and joined the lacrosse team. I have told you many, many times that-” 

“-lacrosse players are the worst. Yeah, I know, Dad. I only started to play because I knew how much you would hate it,” I say. 

He sighs and places a hand over his heart dramatically. “My only child betrays me so.” 

I roll my eyes and pat his back. “I'm sorry the lacrosse players give your hockey kids so much trouble at school. Now can we get the rest of my stuff?” 

“Fine, child,” he huffs, but he can't keep his smile contained. 

He is an easygoing and loving parent and I am grateful everyday that he decided to adopt me when my mom, his sister, died. She died giving birth and never said who my real father was. Grandma was going to take care of me, but Dad knew she couldn't do it on her own since she was quite old and worn by then. And as he puts it: “I was ready for the next stage in life.” 

So he retired from the Aces hockey team and moved back in with Grandma. She watched me while he took classes to become a teacher. He has a natural calling for working with kids. But he never talks about his old hockey life. Only about the school team he coaches now. Makes me wonder sometimes, but I never push. Much.

Anyways, Google can pretty much answer my questions. Which is probably not a good thing. Geesh, athletes need privacy too. Some of those fanfics, pals. I did not need to see those about my father. 

 

“So…” Dad says, leaning against his car and avoiding eye contact by watching the other students shuffle to move in. “This is it.” 

“Yup,” I choke out, tears pooling up in my eyes. 

He sighs and pulls me into a tight hug. “I'm going to miss you, Charli. Remember to call. I'm free any time and for anything.” 

“Imma miss you, too. I will. Remember to eat some decent food and not just frozen dinners all the time.” 

“Okay. Don't party too much. I know you will some, but just be responsible. Balance is key. Stay away from lacrosse bros.” 

“Dad. That's going to be hard when I am a lacrosse player and we share fields and game days.”

“Switch to hockey then.” 

“And join the Aces. They aren’t that good, Dad.” 

“Ouch,” he says, pulling away with glistening eyes. He fixes my hat and smiles. “I'm proud of you. Play whatever sport you want and take whatever classes you want. I'll always be proud. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” I say, full on crying now, not caring about the other students around. “Be safe on the trip home.” 

“I will. Be safe here. Bye, Charli.” 

“Bye, Dad.” We hug one last time before he gets into his car and drives away.

An empty feeling immediately falls onto me. I wipe my eyes and take a few deep breaths. This will be good for me, I repeat to myself. I walk back into the dorm, saying hi back to the cheerful RAs. I have to dodge many other students carrying boxes, but make it back to my room unscathed. It looks no less small, but at least it has some color now. I plop down on my bed and wait for my roomies to show.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charli goes to a hockey party and meets a certain girl ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I think I got the format looking a little better! There is cussing and drinking in this chapter. Just a heads up!

Kara, one of my new roommates and teammates, grabs my hand and pulls me into the house behind her. The music is loud, but I can still hear some people yelling to each other. 

The living room is a mess of dancing and empty cups. Kara leads us through the crowded room, dodging bodies and having our eardrums assaulted, and into a kitchen. Here the music isn't as loud and it's surprisingly empty except for a couple making out in the corner. 

“Oh! Look at all they have! I told you this party was going to be awesome,” Kara says, going over to all the bottles on the counter, blue eyes shining with excitement. 

“Yeah, you did,” I say. It's not like I don't like partying. It's just that I have learned the hard way to always, always have a trusted friend with you. I have only meet Kara a few hours ago and it hasn't been a very trust building couple of hours. It's not like we poured our hearts and souls out to each other. I read that you shouldn't do that till day two. “How did you find out about it anyways?” 

“I'm friends with a lot of the lax bros on Facebook. You should get a Facebook, seriously, Charli.” Kara downs her drink and pulls out her phone. “One of the cutest sophomores on the team invited me. I'm hoping to get with him if I can find him. You are okay alone, right?” 

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” 

“Good! Don't wait up for me,” she says with a wink and then disappears back into the crowded living room. 

I sigh. Well then. I pour myself a drink to give myself something to do and so no one will offer to get one for me. Then I go out what I hope is the backdoor and luckily it is. Here the music is just a dull beat in the background. Everyone is much more focused on the intense flip cup game that is happening in the middle of the yard. 

I join the crowd circling around them and thankfully they make room for me. It’s three girls against three guys and it looks like the girls are winning. The second guy is just starting his drink when the third girl flips her cup flawlessly on the first try. 

The girl smirks and hugs the other two as the crowd cheers. The third guy goes ahead and drinks his cup. The second one is the only one who actually looks upset. 

“Oh, don’t pout, Brent. You know we always beat you. Stop challenging us if you don't want to lose,” the third girl says, smiling. 

“One day, Mila, one day,” Brent huffs, pulling off the bandana on his head. 

“Sure. Just face it, Brent. Anyone can win against your team.”

“Well then. Imma hold you to that. How ‘bout I pick your team?” 

“Fine with me as long as they aren’t your friends. That’s just cheating,” Mila says, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Of course,” Brent says, putting a hand over his heart. He starts to scan the crowd and everyone starts to buzz. Some even ask to play. I look down immediately, but just then a body slams into my side and makes me stumble. 

“Sorry, Charli. But Paul was already with another girl! I made a fool of myself,” she practically screeches the last sentence and then hides her face against my neck, covering herself with my hair. Not that great of a hiding place, but A for effort, I guess. 

“Hello, girls,” Brent says, walking over. 

Damn, everyone is looking at us now. Kara’s head pops up and she latches her eyes on him. “Hello.” 

“Would you guys want to join us in a game of flip cup?” 

“Ooh, yes!” Kara says, excitedly. 

“You sure, Kara?” I ask. I can’t tell if she’s drunk or this is just how Kara acts, but I don’t want to make Mila lose because of us. 

“I’m sure!” 

Brent looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “Fine,” I say. If I don’t play, then he might actually find someone who is drunk. Two drunks were definitely worse than one maybe drunk. She might not even be drunk at all. Who knows?

I lead Kara to the table and to a frowning Mila. “Do you guys know how to play?” she asks. 

“Yup,” Kara says, happily. 

“‘Swawesome. How drunk are you?” 

“What? I’m not drunk. Am I acting drunk?” 

“Uhh, a little,” I say. “Listen. You want to snag a man tonight, right? Well, they will be begging to get with you if you can win this. Winning impresses them.” 

“Really? Doesn’t that mess with their masculinity?” 

Mila breaks out laughing and I can’t help but join in. “Only if it’s fragile. The keepers won’t get upset about you winning a drinking game,” she says, smiling. “Let’s win this, shall we?” She winks at us and damn if my cheeks don’t start to burn. 

“You ready, guys?” Brent asks, tying his bandana back around his head. I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought out a bottle of war paint. 

“Of course,” Mila says. “Just waiting on you.” 

He scoffs, but doesn’t say anything. The two girls from Mila’s team earlier start setting up the table. I watch as they pour brown liquid into each cup. “What are we drinking?” 

“Whiskey,” replies one of the girls.

“Bleh. That’s going to burn.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” Mila says. 

“Nah, I want to help you win.”

She raises an eyebrow, but otherwise stays silent. 

“Let’s do this,” Brent says, jumping up and down. He ends up stumbling and having to be grabbed by the first guy to stop from falling. 

Mila lets out a quiet laugh and goes to the first place while I go to second. It’s best to give Kara as much time as possible, because I honestly still can’t tell if she's drunk. Brent’s team line up is the same. “Ready,” a girl says,”Set. Go!” 

Mila downs her drink and flips it like it’s nothing. Damn, how? I pick up my cup and swallow the liquid as fast as possible. It fucking burns. Stupid ass whiskey. I put the cup on the edge of the table and give it a flip. It tumbles to the side. I try again and it lands. I let out a big breath of relief.  
Unfortunately, Kara has other ideals. Like instead of playing the game to win a man over, she’s making out with the third guy from Brent’s team. 

“Of course,” I say, laughing. How did she do that so fast? Like damn, she has skills. 

Brent flips his cup successfully and looks up at them. “Guys!” 

They ignore him. I look over at Mila and she’s laughing too. 

“This isn’t funny,” Brent says, but his lips quirk up anyways. His other friend pats him on the back and walks off. The crowd around us starts to disperse away. 

“Just wait until the Epikegster and challenge me one-on-one then. That way you don’t have to worry about teammates,” Mila says. 

“Why not now?” I ask. 

“One-on-one challenges are only allowed at the last Epikegster of the year. Don’t ask why. We don’t know, but we honor it,” she says. 

“I don’t understand anything,” I say, running a hand down my face. 

“Don’t think about it too much. It’s hockey logic.”

“That makes sense actually. Wait. I thought this was a lacrosse party?” 

Brent gasps. “Blasphemy. Why did you think that?” 

“Kara,” I say, waving to the blonde-headed girl that is now sitting on the table, still kissing, “Said a lax player told her about this party and I think she saw him here.” 

“There better not be any lacrosse players here! Not at my Haus,” Brent says. Then he dramatically spins his 6-foot frame around and storms into the house. 

“It’s actually my Haus,” Mila says to his retreating back. “I would hate him, but, damn, he’s too much like my uncle. It’s kinda creepy actually. Anyways, I don’t think we have actually introduce ourselves. I’m Mila, she/her. That was Brent, he/him. I’m the captain of the girls’ hockey team and he’s the captain of the boys’. He can be a little out there. Thanks for going along with this. Brent can get really competitive. You are pretty good at flip cup, by the way.” 

“I’m Charli, she/her. I’m not good at flip cup compared to you. Like wow. That was fucking awesome.” Yeah, I know I should be coming out as a lacrosse player right now, (she’s the hockey team captain!!) but I just really need to praise her skills first. 

She smiles and tucks some of her short red hair behind her ear, her face going pink. “Thanks. My aunt and uncle taught me. Instead of alcohol, it was hot sauce.”

“Oh my gosh,” I laugh out. “Your family sounds amazing.” 

Mila shrugs with a smile “They aren’t bad. They…” she trails off, eyes focusing towards the house. 

I turn back towards the house and see a mad Brent followed by a lacrosse guy. I actually know this one. Ryan is the guys’ assistance captain and part of the welcoming group. 

They stop in front of us. Brent crosses his arms, huffing, and Ryan seems uninterested. “I found him and he won’t agree to the terms, Mila! As the girls’ captain and since this is actually your team’s Haus, you need to help enforce the laws of the treaty.” 

Ryan crosses his arms. “I know the drill, Brent. I was just trying to collect all the newbies.” He looks at me pointedly, “Charli.” 

“I didn't know! I didn't mean to get into war. I have no idea what's happening right now. What are these terms exactly?” I throw my hands up helplessly. 

“Traitors! Everyone!” Brent exclaims. 

Mika rolls her eyes with a faint smile on her face. “The terms for going into enemy's territory is you must go to one of their practices. Promotes empathy.” 

“And the coaches are okay with this?” 

“Yup,” she says, popping the p. “They are the ones who came up with the idea. No one wants to repeat the Purge Incident.” 

Brent pokes Ryan in the chest. “You should have told the tadpoles about the rules.”

“Yeah. It would have been nice to know about a war going on,” I say, the “Purge Incident” echoing in my head. 

“We didn't think anyone would go to a hockey party on the first night,” Ryan says. 

“Isn't Paul a sophomore? He is the one who told Kara about this party.” 

Ryan sighs. “Paul is a douche.”

“So there are four of you here?” Brent exclaims and pokes Ryan again. Ryan just rolls his eyes. 

“He is really passionate about this,” I whisper to Mila. 

“Yeah. The whiskey isn't helping either. But you have to admit, it's kinda funny,” she says, grinning. 

“Don't worry, dude. I'll make sure we all go to a hockey practice. The terms will be honored. Do you know where Kara or Paul is?” Ryan asks. 

I look around, but Kara is nowhere to be seen. “I don't know what Paul looks like and Kara left with a guy. Who was that, by the way?” 

“Scottser,” Mila says. 

“Scottser, no!” says Brent and then runs into the house, stumbling and shoving confused people out of his way. 

Ryan runs a hand down his face and laughs. “Why?” he asks himself and then follows Brent. 

“I'm going to have a really upset roommate. She was wanting to get laid so bad.” 

Mila laughs. “She'll just have blue balls for a while. It will go away eventually.” 

I laugh with her. “This was an unexpected first night of college.” 

“Good,” she says with a smile. “Hey. You're okay with going to a hockey practice, right?” 

“Yeah. It's fine. I'm going to make a fool of myself though. So be ready for that.” 

“I could give you a few tips or something. Get you used to the ice, if you want,” she says, blushing. 

“Th-that would be awesome!” 

“Great!” She smiles and my stomach tightens. “Is 5am Monday morning in front of Faber good?” 

“Yeah! Works with me.”

“Okay. We better go and check on Brent and Kara then.” 

“Let's see which one is dead.”


End file.
